


Con mis manos

by Gadya



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Object Penetration, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gadya/pseuds/Gadya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la soledad del Salón del Trono, Saga cree sentir la esencia de Aioros en su armadura... e intentará recuperar el tiempo perdido. Inspirado en "Con mis manos", canción de Bebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con mis manos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hessefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/gifts).



> Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un foro muy, muy lejano, Hessefan dijo algo de un "Saga x Objeto Contundente". Le prometí que lo iba a escribir, aunque no me acuerdo específicamente de cuándo se lo prometí. Día de San Valentín de no me acuerdo si era ese año el el siguiente... me levanto y están pasando esa canción por la radio. El fic se escribió solo en una mañana.

* * *

## CON MIS MANOS

 

-Pueden retirarse-

 

          La voz del Patriarca resonó entre las magníficas paredes del Salón del Trono, creando un tenebroso ambiente, a pesar del sol que se colaba por la puerta. Frente a él, tres Caballeros Plateados hincaban sus rodillas en la escarlata alfombra que se extendía desde el dorado asiento hasta la puerta de salida, y a su espalda, la majestuosa Armadura de Sagitario brillaba en todo su esplendor, jugando a marcharse en los esquivos rayos de luz que, en mudos susurros, traían noticias dela pieza faltante, la tiara del Centauro… Saga resopló tras la oscura máscara, aquel condenado faltante le había robado varias horas de sueño, intentando, vanamente, hallar un modo de quitárselo a esos estúpidos Santos de Bronce, pero por más perfecta estrategia que formulara, sus hombres fallaban una y otra vez miserablemente, demostrándole que, si quería algo bien hecho, tendría que salir al campo de batalla

 

          Los jóvenes Santos se marcharon en silencio, y al oír el chirriante ruido de las puertas al cerrarse, Saga suspiró, desparramándose en el Sagrado Asiento. Lentamente fue poniéndose cómodo, quitándose aquellos accesorios que tanto le molestaban… la odiosa máscara, el pesado casco, y las horrorosas hombreras con sus igualmente horrorosos pinches, que no sólo le incomodaban como los mil demonio, sino que, ya un par de veces, le habían hecho perder el equilibrio. Cada uno de ellos fue cayendo al piso, hasta que sólo quedó la túnica, blanca, como la nieve que jamás había visto, como las nubes que jamás alcanzaría, como la sonrisa del hombre al que jamás olvidaría, aunque ya no estuviese a su lado.

 

-Aioros…-

 

          El sonido rodó por sus labios como una plegaria sorda, un secreto oculto de los oídos de los hombres para esconder su propia vergüenza, el dolor de ser dominado por su propia ambición de ojos sangrientos, el horror de ser verdugo de sus propios sueños. Con sigilo se incorporó, disfrutando del momento, por fin unos instantes a solas consigo mismo, sin el fantasma de sus deseos de poder rondando su cabeza, y rodeando el trono, sus débiles pasos lo llevaron hasta ella, su tortura, su amargo recordatorio de soledad, la dorada armadura que, custodiando sus horas, brillaba, impertinente, con los resplandores del día.

 

          Sus ojos se posaron en ella, y la hallaron majestuosa, fiel reflejo del muchacho que una vez, hacía ya trece años, la había portado orgulloso. Aioros, un nombre, tantos recuerdos, y a la luz del brillo de oro, toda una vida buscando su perdón, un perdón que nunca obtendría, porque él ya no podía dárselo. Sus finos dedos blancos se pasearon por su extensión, admirando su solidez, su frialdad característica, tan distinta a la calidez del arquero, y un sinnúmero de imágenes del pasado se colaron en su mente, al tiempo que el arco y el áurea flecha abandonaban las manos del Centauro Dorado.

       

        _Cuando estas_

_ya no están los demás_

_Cuando te vas_

_tengo ganas de llorar_

_perdia_

_en el sillón de mi cuarto pienso en ti con mis manos_

          Recordó su adolescencia al lado de Sagitario, tantos momentos compartidos descubriendo el mundo… Aquellos habían sido días felices, disfrutando de su risa fácil, de sus bromas tontas, del cálido viento de verano meciendo su desprolijo cabello castaño, mientras se burlaba de sus tontos regaños… sí, días felices de contemplarlo, hasta hallarse perdido en sus ojos claros, alejado del mundo, separado de todo… Gran descubrimiento había sido para él el encontrarse enamorado sin remedio de su mejor amigo, deseando su abrazo, anhelando sus labios rozando los suyos, rezando a los dioses por, algún día, despertar junto a él en su cama. Lo amaba, y el sólo hecho de saberlo, había vestido, entonces sus mejillas de carmín cada vez que aquella sonrisa despreocupada se topaba en su camino, robándole tardes enteras de dolorosa felicidad… Había sabido que no podía decírselo, que tendría que ocultarlo por siempre, y por eso, aquella tarde, el trémulo beso que aquellos labios le habían dado lo había tomado por sorpresa.

 

          El dorado brazo se desprendió con facilidad de la armadura, dibujando una agraciada sonrisa en los labios ajados del joven Patriarca, marchitos de tantas noches de soledad, de tantas memorias diluidas que, con crueldad, habían surcado su rostro. Sádico había sido el destino con él, al disponer su cuerpo como refugio de un dios, de una voluntad a la que no podía enfrentarse… Aioros había muerto por sus palabras, por sus órdenes, por sus propias ambiciones, y cada noche lloraba su ausencia, su espacio vacío, su calor, aún presente, en la cama.

 

        _Que hacer_

_no tengo ganas de salir_

_por que_

_siempre tienes que huir_

_perdia_

_en el sillón de mi cuarto pienso en ti con mis manos_

          Tomó aquella pieza entre sus manos, obnubilado por el deformado reflejo que le ofrecía; la esencia de Aioros aún seguía impregnada en ella, aunque de sobra sabía que se había posado, ya, en otros cuerpos. Su imagen, estirada por la forma del metal, capturó sus sentidos, como si en lugar de su  rostro, hubiese sido el arquero quien se reflejaba, quien le miraba detenidamente. Podía sentir su calor en el frío del oro, su piel en la superficie de la mano dorada, y cerrando los ojos, se permitió soñar que era él, que había regresado, que, respondiendo a sus súplicas,  venía a llenar su soledad desesperante.

 

          Aquella helada mano recorrió su rostro, repasando sus delicadas facciones, recordándole, con  su toque, aquellas que Sagitario le había dedicado cuado jóvenes, la primera y última vez que se había entregado a sus brazos. La sintió remarcar sus labios, adentrarse lentamente en ellos, cómplice en un juego que no podía dejar de jugar, un juego que, por momentos, le regresaba la vida en el recuerdo de Aioros. Se apoyó sobre el dorado trono, con aquel trozo de metal recorriendo su cuello, intentando llegar aún más lejos de lo que la albina túnica permitía, y su propia mano libre, febril, comenzó a quitarla desesperadamente, ansiando que los fríos dedos recorriesen su torso su cuerpo entero, su alma adolorida.

 

          Pronto el blanco género cayó al piso,  los pantalones bajo él corrieron la misma suerte, y sus piernas, sin rumbo, lo condujeron hacia el sagrado asiento, fiel testigo de los ahogados suspiros que las inertes manos doradas le arrancaban

 

        _una y otra vez_

_dulce barbaridad_

_el no controlar la forma de parar_

_no pienso llorar de eso ya m canse_

_hoy voy a chillar voy a andar con mis pies_

_no pienso llorar de eso ya m canse_

_hoy voy a chillar voy a andar con mis pies_

_laralalalalalalala_

          Sus propios pálidos dedos guiaron al frío metal a través de su pecho, describiendo las formas de su desnudez con deliciosa lentitud, arrancando leves jadeos de su garganta; podía sentir el rojo cojín cediendo bajo su peso, y el mullido espaldar, recibiendo su torso desfalleciente por el placentero contacto que aquella cosa le ofrecía. El dorado dedo jugueteó en su ombligo, travieso, para luego derrapar por su bajo vientre, hasta su miembro, erguido a fuerza de recuerdos e irresistibles estímulos, y allí se detuvo, a torturarlo lentamente, recorriendo su extensión con su helada presencia, a robarle gemidos en lugar de jadeos, a rozar, con inusitada seguridad, sus testículos, en una especie de entretenido martirio, mientras que, apoyando sus pies en el asiento del trono, Saga se acomodaba para recibir aquel verdugo en su anhelante intimidad. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados podía ver el otro brazo de la armadura extendido sobre el respaldo, y una sonrisa morbosa se dibujó en su rostro… era como si Aioros le estuviese mirando, Aioros le estuviese protegiendo, le estuviese estudiando, y al mismo tiempo, haciendo el amor desesperadamente.

 

        _otra vez_

_hecho comida para dos_

_otra vez_

_me ha parecido oír tu voz_

_otra vez_

_empiezo a deslizarme en el sillón para darle a la imaginación_

          Un dedo dentro, y Saga pegó un respingo… había entrado con asombrosa facilidad, quizás debido al amante que, la noche anterior, lo había penetrado con fuerza, mezclado sus gemidos de placer, con los gritos que profería su garganta,  tatuando el nombre de Aioros en el aire de la habitación. Podía sentir el frío metal irrumpiendo en su cálido interior, acomodándose para abrir el paso a un segundo, y no pudo evitar que su mano libre se deslizara hasta su sexo, a rodearlo con sus finos dedos, y realizar el trabajo que el otro brazo del Sagrado Manto no podía hacer. Esta vez los gemidos fueron más fuertes, y su voz, ronca de placer, dejó escapar el nombre del arquero, que retumbó en la sala. Nadie iba a oírlo y lo sabía, los guardias no se hallaban apostados en la entrada, porque él mismo los había enviado a otro lado, no había nadie que pudiera venir a interrumpir su pequeño desquite… desquite, si, venganza por haberle dejado solo, por haberle hecho esperar tantas noches en vano, confundiendo su cosmos, aún presente, con un imposible retorno, y cada hora oscura evocarlo, pretendiendo que sus finos dedos eran aquellos morenos, que encendían sus mejillas al contacto con la piel, aquella piel prohibida que despertaba placeres irreales

 

        _te pienso rodeándome_

_te siento adentrándote_

_perdia_

_en el sillón de mi cuarto pienso en ti con mis manos_

          Un segundo dedo entró, y la espalda de Saga se arqueó sobre el mullido respaldar punzó. Su mano seguía haciendo maravillas en su entrepierna,  la vez que su boca desgranaba un rosario de gemidos y jadeos encastrados con el nombre del arquero. Sus ojos cerrados retenían las lágrimas que el placer le producía, y en su mente, la imagen de Aioros haciéndole el  amor… Podía sentir sus fantasmales suspiros en su oído, mientras su propia mano emulaba las suyas. Y lo pensó, su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus cabellos rozando su rostro… su piel, empapada de lujuria, quemándole lentamente mientras su miembro se acomodaba en su entrada, desplazando a la mano metálica que tanto placer le había dado. Podía imaginar sus embestidas, su rítmico vaivén apoderándose una vez más de su interior, mientras una de sus manos le masturbaba tortuosamente, y la otra se enredaba en sus pálidos dedos. Sus gemidos pronto se convirtieron en gritos desaforados, con aquella excitante imagen monopolizando sus sentidos, y no se percató, o no quiso hacerlo,  cómo entre sus pedidos lujuriosos, se colaba otra vez aquel nombre.

 

        _una y otra vez_

_dulce barbaridad_

_el no controlar la forma de parar_

_no pienso llorar de eso ya m canse_

_hoy voy a chillar voy a andar con mis pies_

_no pienso llorar de eso ya m canse_

_hoy voy a chillar voy a andar con mis pies_

_laralaralaralalalalala_

          Un tercer dedo se sumó a la danza de los otros dos, y la mano en su miembro aumentó la velocidad de sus febriles movimientos, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, armonizando el furioso vaivén de su mano, con el dorado guante que, bajo sus órdenes, comenzaba a embestirlo… Sabía que no podría soportarlo mucho tiempo, aquel encuentro, por tanto tiempo anhelado, y por fin consumado, era más de lo que podía resistir. Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza, y un nudo en su garganta cortó todo sonido, al tiempo que sus dientes se clavaban en su labio inferior, torturando su superficie con dolorosa vehemencia. Un hilillo de sangre recorrió su boca, su mano, en loca carrera, se detuvo, apretando su sexo con fuerza, mientras los dorados dedos entraban en su interior, lo más profundo posible. Su espalda se arqueó aún más, los dedos de sus pies se contrajeron, si hubiese tenido más manos, de seguro hubiesen estado aferradas con fuerza al mullido terciopelo de los posabrazos… su cabeza se hecho para atrás, y de su boca abierta en sordo éxtasis, el grito atragantado se escapó a borbotones, destemplado, llenando por completo el recinto, a la par que el característico aroma del semen, que cubría su mano, inundaba sus sentidos.

 

          Su cuerpo se relajó, sus ojos se abrieron, su respiración agitada, apenas le permitía oír el acelerado latir de su corazón… sabía que si se viese en un  espejo, su rostro se reflejaría sonrojado… y sonrió, sonrió de satisfacción, al recordar lo sucedido, el mágico momento en que sin importar la muerte, Aioros había regresado para reclamar su cuerpo nuevamente.

 

        _Cuando estas_

_ya no están los demás_

_Cuando te vas_

_tengo ganas de llorar_

_perdia_

_en el sillón de mi cuarto pienso en ti con mis manos._

          Sintió un duro golpe en la cabeza, que, por un momento, lo dejó aturdido, y un sonido metálico hizo eco en el salón. La dorada mano aún seguía en su interior, y, por sobre sus piernas, podía ver la otra, rodando escaleras abajo por la alfombra, como aventada a propósito hacia él. Dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, a acariciar levemente el golpe para calmar el dolor, y quitándose el guante de oro de su trasero, se sentó correctamente en el Trono. Siempre era lo mismo con Aioros, y de eso estaba seguro… jamás dejaría de recriminarle esos actos, y por eso siempre acababan igual.

 

          Cruzó los brazos bufando, y girándose, miró la armadura con fastidio

 

-Eres un puritano-

 

          Y a pesar de eso, sonrió… puritano y todo, así se había enamorado de él, y puritano y todo, así le gustaba…

 


End file.
